I Will Break Free
by N.T Rayne
Summary: Just a Sirius Black Fanfic about the day he first meets his best friend and how his life was altered from that day forward and how he managed to find the courage to break free from the chains of his family and one day he can truly be free. In Progress?


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Breaking Free**

**By: xLucky-Sparks**

Authors' note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in here just the plot and that's about it . Oh! And the Poem is mine also!

_No matter what you say_

_No matter how hard you try to bring me down_

_I will live to see a brand new day_

_Invisible ropes won't chain me_

_Pulling me to the cold hard ground_

_Don't you dare haunt me in the dark_

_Because no matter how much you hurt me_

_One day… One Day I will break free…_

_Tired…so…tired…_

An eleven-year-old boy with coal black raven hair walked through the streets of Diagon Alley shivering as the cool wind blew against him but he couldn't care less about how good it felt. He was both hungry and tired. How many times was this that he had tried to run away? The Fifth? Sixth? Or maybe even eleventh? Yea, it was probably his eleventh time running away, one for every year of his miserable life living with his so-called-"family" It was pretty easy running away, after he had been doing it since he was what? Seven? Or was it six? Everytime he somehow forced himself back to that "hated place" he was forced to call home because his "mother" was always right every time. He had no food to eat but the one he was given back there. No shelter from the wind or rain but back there. No place to go but back there.

Ever since he found out that his parents were "dark" wizards and what they did to the Muggles, he had always been afraid. Afraid of what might happen to _him_ if the somehow fell into the darkness also. It was madness and his parents think that he should be proud of coming from a "pure-blood family" and that he should be more like his "younger brother" the perfect Regulus.

Just the thought of his brother made the boy kick in fury at the ground. It was summer and although it might feel nice to others it was stifling for him at this point, not too mention he was hungry and penniless. Getting to Diagon Alley was easy enough. He grabbed his wand that was recently bought for him at Ollivanders' Wand shop and mutter a spell he so commonly heard when his parents walk past to check that he really was asleep. _Lumos_. The light turned on and the Knight Bus came. He got on, and left for Diagon Alley. Why has he chosen this place? He had hoped that maybe there might be a store that would be willing to let him work there in exchange for food and shelter. It was a grand idea. Happens all the time in those fairytales and fantasies. A kid being mistreated by his or her "family" runs away, a nice kind person with a warm house, warm hand and a warm smile welcomes them in. The kid feels scared at first because they've only known pain all their life enters. Understands what love really is and lives there happily ever after.

Stopping in front of Flourish and Blotts, the boy pushed the door open and walked inside. He had been here not only a few weeks ago when he received his Hogwarts letter. Smiling at the memory, the boy pushed aside some of the stray hair that fell into his eyes. For once he can escape his life and go somewhere else that would be better, hopefully. He heard that his entire family had been Slytherins and that it was a disgrace if any of their descendants were placed into Gryffindor. When he heard that, the boy couldn't help but say that if that was the case then he _hoped_ that he was in Gryffindor. His mother went ballistic on him and threatened to throw him out of the family. Not like he was ever part of the family in the first place. Not like he ever even wanted to be part of it.

His fingertips brushed against the new books as the boy looked around at the shoppers that were still left. A young boy about his age with jet-black hair that stuck out all over the place was doing some shopping too.

Forcing himself to hide among the shelves, the boy watched the other boy and his mother. It looked as if he wanted some thing from one of the stores and his mother though kept on saying that racing brooms are not allowed in school. The boy looked dejected for a second before bugging his mom for ice cream instead.

From where he was the boy could tell that the other and boy and his mom were playing a game in a way. From how the mother looked kindly down in a "Are you done with your wish list yet?" kind of way made him feel jealous of the boy. Why is it that he couldn't have a mother like that one? Why is it that he couldn't for once in his life be normal and happy? Why is it that he's always hiding in the dark like he is now, never to feel the light of day?

After a few minutes the boy was obviously bored with begging for an ice cream sundae or the mom had agreed to buy one fore him because soon the boy was looking around, and soon his gaze fell on him. Turning away his black eyes wide the boy couldn't help but feel weird about staring at other people. After getting enough courage to look out again, the boy was still there looking at him as if interested. Then out of the blue he rose his hand up and waved.

Now he was feeling really self-conscious of himself as the boy walked out quickly without returning the wave, pulled the door open and left. He shouldn't be staring. It was both rude and idiotic. He shouldn't have been staring. But still he couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the memory of the boy and his mother. How perfect would it be if that boy could be him. The mother was kind looking lady that never looked that she had once told the boy hot "worthless" and how "shameful" his is too the family.

As he stood outside the boy could imagine running home after a day of playing with his friends to have to mother standing there with a big smile asking him if he had a nice time. She would be baking cookies. Yes, cookies. It was hard to imagine someone like his mother to be baking cookies but still, who knows? And then he would try and take a cookie from the platter and she would laugh lightly saying to put that cookie back or you'll spoil your dinner. Then he would still take "one" cookie anyways and walk into the livingroom or den to see his father sitting there reading a book with his younger brother trying to tackle him down and show him this really cool thing he found. Then-

A growl from his stomach brought the boy back to reality. Great. He was daydreaming again. Dreaming of a life he will never have.

Closing his eyes, the boy sat down on the street side and pulled his knees to his chest and watched as the crowds walk pass him. It was almost evening and the crowds were beginning to thin. His mother was right. There are no such things as a fantasy home where everyone is smiling, and everyone's happy because they're loved. It will never exists, it never had…

The taste of blood filled his mouth as the boy looked up in alarm and turned around using the window for Flourish and Blotts as a mirror. He had been biting his lips… again… a habit he could never get rid of. Wiping the blood away, the boy sighed before taking a seat on the ground again. He was probably going to have to go home and face the humiliation again, and that long lecture of how he was embarrassing the family…_again_.

"Hey… are you ok?"

Looking up the boy was more than startled to see that the boy he was staring at inside Flourish and Blotts had came outside and sat down beside him. "Y-yea… I'm alright. Have you ever tried not scare people like that?"

"I'm James by the way, James Potter. I saw you inside and thought that you looked like you're lost or something." The boy, James, smiled at him and leaned back against the wall of Flourish and Blotts, "But looks like you're waiting for your mom or dad out here huh?"

"Sirius Black… And yea… I guess you can say that." Sirius looked at James who had been carrying a stack of books out with him. All of the were the same as the one he got the last time he was in Diagon Alley, "You're going to Hogwarts also?" he asked nodding at the books.

"Yea," James picked up one of the required reading "A History of Magic" to be exact and made a face, "I heard that this was suppose to be really boring. But hey, as far as I know Hogwarts is suppose to be fun."

Still getting over the shock that the boy was actually talking to him Sirius shrugged, "I never really went around to asking about Hogwarts. I hear enough about it at home. Both my parents want me to be in their old house."

"And which on is that?"

"Slytherin…"

James mimed puking to the side as Sirius couldn't help but laugh as James turned back to facing him, "You're kidding me right?" he asked as if what Sirius had just said was a joke, "I mean, _Slytherin?_ Are you serious Sirius?"

"I'm serious James, my mom is crazy about wanting me in Slytherin that if I do get into that house I'm packing and leaving right away."

"Won't your mum be worried though?"

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh and looked at James, "Now are you the one that's kidding me?" he asked but from the look on James' face, he was certain that James was more than serious, "Ahem… Ah… no she won't actually…"

An incredulous look came across James' face and just before he could say anything, his other walked out, "James dear it's time to go home. Your father should be worried about us now. And not I am not getting you a racing broom"

Almost automatically James whirled around to face his mom, "But mom it's the _new Nimbus 1000_ I _have_ to get it!"

"No honey, now saw goodbye to your friend and we should go home."

Getting up, James waved to Sirius again, "Well I got to go and I'm sure you mom should miss you I mean you are her son and she's your mother. You're family. Bye! And I hope that I see you on the Hogwarts Express _and_ that we're in Gryffindor! NOT Slytherin!"

As the two walked off, Sirius watched them leave before getting up also. The sun was just about to set. Turning around Sirius watched as it san lower into the sky. Just a few more minutes in the light before he is forced to fade back into the darkness. The boy, James, had made a small hole in the dark so the light can shine through. Though they did become best of friends, Sirius would never forget that one moment in his life that he somehow managed to break free from the chains that held him back and that no matter how deep the darkness is, there would always be a light shining. James would never know but in a way that only best of friends could understand, he did…

Authors note: So? What do you think? I'm thinking of putting up a Chapter Two talking about the day Sirius had have enough and moved out for good and lives at James' house but I'm not sure if this first chapter is good or not. Please, please review and tell me how I'm doing and if I need to improve on anything. I'm also working on It's Only the Beginning but the inspiration for this story just came to me and I had to write down. Yes I'll admit the first few chapters are crap but they are only there to set the story up and for me to get a feel of the characters, both the Marauders and my own created characters. Reviews are loved and Flames are tolerated and if you do want to flame please do. I actually do want an occasion flame that tells me if I can improve and how. The ones I don't Tolerate are those that say "You suck!" and that's it. Thanks you and Bye!


End file.
